Race Game
Race Game is a race against time where the contestant tries to win up to four prizes by placing its prices in front of them. Gameplay *In this game, the contestant is presented with four price tags, each representing the price of one of the four prizes. He/she is given 45 seconds in which to attempt to place the tags with the correct prizes. After placing all four tags, the contestant returns to a display and pulls a lever; this causes the display to show the number of tags correctly placed, but not specifically which ones. If anything less than four is displayed, the contestant must rearrange the tags and pull the lever again. The contestant continues to do this as many times as he/she can within the time limit. Should the clock malfunction (stalling, counting the wrong way, etc.), the contestant will be given the extra time. *If at any point the contestant pulls the lever and has all four tags correct, he/she wins all four prizes. Otherwise, the contestant wins whatever prizes he/she has correctly tagged when the clock expires. If the contestant is in the middle of a switch when time expires, he/she is usually allowed to complete it and pull the lever a final time. The contestant is not allowed to pull the lever unless each of the price tags has been placed at a prize. The only way to win nothing in Race Game is to get no correct prices for all four prizes after the time runs out. *It is impossible for a contestant to win exactly three of the prizes, as any three prizes being correctly tagged would necessitate the fourth tag being with the correct prize. For this reason, the display that shows the number of correct prizes cannot light up the number 3. History *On September 19, 2011 (#5631K), the premiere of the show's 40th season, history was made when Sharon Baker, the second contestant called to come on down, played for and won four cars—an $18,380 Chevrolet Colorado Ranger Cab, a $22,795 Jeep Wrangler Sport 4X4, a $20,775 Mitsubishi Outlander Sport ES and a $16,569 Toyota Yaris. The pictures are seen below for full proof. Note: this is the only time that the game was played in the first slotting. *On October 25, 2016 (#7662K), as part of Big Money Week, the game offered a $10,000 cash bonus in addition to the four prizes, if the game was won in 30 seconds or less. This contestant, Donna Cutler, got all 4 prizes right in the nick of time (1 second left), but no bonus. Notes *When Bob was the host, he announced the prices before the prizes were revealed and then gave all four to the contestant; also, the clock appeared in the upper left hand corner of the screen. *Although this is not one of the games that demands "Quiet on the Set", prior to the clock's countdown the host will instruct the contestant to ignore the audience and look only at the display or the prizes. This is due to the very short timespan of the game, and the contestant's best chance of winning is to make a split-second decision of hanging the tags and rushing back to the display. *Ever since Drew became the host, he announced the prices after the prizes were revealed and handed them out to the contestant one by one; and since the 42nd season, the clock appeared in the lower left hand corner of the screen. Music Cues Used There have been at least four different pieces of music played in Race Game's history. When the game was first played, it used a vaudeville-style musical cue; the Kennedy version used a recording of the William Tell Overture. The current cue, entitled "Early Happy Days" (which is a bouncy, upbeat saloon-style tune), has been in use since January 15, 1992 (#8263D); the 1970s disco-themed Halloween 2011 (#5691K) show used a disco-style music cue. The music continues to play until either the contestant has correctly priced all four prizes or the time runs out. Foreign versions *Some foreign versions of The Price Is Right have slight changes -- for instance, on the UK versions, the contestants only got 30 seconds (though earlier Leslie Crowther episodes used 45 like the US). *There's at least one foreign version of The Price is Right in which the contestants have 60 seconds. *Outside of the United States, the record win was set in Finland's Mita Maksaa, and was won in 11 seconds. The record was broken in 2009 in Vietnam's Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng, when it was won in 10 seconds. *Earlier Vietnamese version had the display placed right instead of left from the prizes. They fixed that when Trần Ngọc took over the show. Trivia *This game & Switcheroo have some similarities. *#They are both timed pricing games. *#You don't have to win all of the prizes. *#It'll tell you how much time is left on the clock. *#It'll tell you how many you have right, but not specifically which ones. *#After placing the element next to each prize, you won't get one number within a range of numbers (3 in Race Game, 4 in Switcheroo). *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 58. *Race Game was one of seven pricing games seen on the third taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 17, 2007 (#4043K, aired out of order on November 13), October 25, 2007 (#4054K aired out of order on January 3, 2008), October 29, 2007 (#4061K, aired out of order on December 13), November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17), November 15, 2007 (#4084K, aired out of order on November 7), and November 23, 2007 (#4095K, aired out of order on October 26). Pictures Screenshots Race Game 1.jpg Race Game 2.jpg Race Game 3.jpg Race Game 4.jpg From November 15, 1974 (#1155D) racegame (11-15-1974) 1.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 2.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 3.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 4.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 5.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 6.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 7.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 8.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 9.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 10.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 11.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 12.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 13.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 14.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 15.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 16.jpg racegame (11-15-1974) 17.jpg Race Game for a Humidaire Humidifier, 5 Western Auto Steel-Belted Radial Tires, an Emperor Grandfather Clock, and a Futuristic Recliner (August 25, 1975, #1561D) racegame(8-25-1975)1.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)2.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)3.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)4.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)5.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)6.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)7.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)8.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)9.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)10.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)11.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)12.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)13.jpg racegame(8-25-1975)14.jpg Race Game for Tickets to 4 LA Teams (January 27, 1983, #4774D) racegamelateams1.jpg racegamelateams2.jpg racegamelateams3.jpg racegamelateams4.jpg racegamelateams5.jpg racegamelateams5a.jpg racegamelateams6.jpg racegamelateams7.jpg racegamelateams8.jpg racegamelateams9.jpg racegamelateams10.jpg racegamelateams11.jpg racegamelateams12.jpg racegamelateams13.jpg racegamelateams14.jpg racegamelateams15.jpg racegamelateams16.jpg racegamelateams17.jpg racegamelateams18.jpg racegamelateams19.jpg racegamelateams20.jpg racegamelateams21.jpg racegamelateams22.jpg Michael Gets Unappreciative in Race Game (February 14, 1992, #8305D) racegamemichael1.jpg racegamemichael2.jpg racegamemichael3.jpg racegamemichael4.jpg racegamemichael5.jpg racegamemichael6.jpg|"Yeah, I know how to play this game. I just don't need them." racegamemichael7.jpg|"You don't need those things? Give me my..." racegamemichael8.jpg|"Give me my price tags!" racegamemichael9.jpg|"I was just kidding." "Well, you better just be kidding!" racegamemichael10.jpg racegamemichael11.jpg racegamemichael12.jpg racegamemichael13.jpg racegamemichael14.jpg racegamemichael15.jpg racegamemichael16.jpg racegamemichael17.jpg racegamemichael18.jpg racegamemichael19.jpg racegamemichael20.jpg racegamemichael21.jpg racegamemichael22.jpg racegamemichael23.jpg racegamemichael24.jpg racegamemichael25.jpg racegamemichael26.jpg racegamemichael27.jpg racegamemichael28.jpg Race Game for 4 Trips (February 5, 2003, #007SP, aired out of order on February 7) racegame4trips1.jpg racegame4trips2.jpg racegame4trips3.jpg racegame4trips4.jpg racegame4trips5.jpg racegame4trips6.jpg racegame4trips7.jpg racegame4trips8.jpg racegame4trips9.jpg racegame4trips10.jpg racegame4trips11.jpg racegame4trips12.jpg racegame4trips13.jpg racegame4trips14.jpg racegame4trips15.jpg Race Game for a Pair of Deering Goodtime Banjos, a Little Tikes Racecar Bed, a Stainless Steel Popcorn Cart, and an Aico Tescano Electric Fireplace (June 23, 2006, #3675K) racegame(6-23-2006)1.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)2.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)3.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)4.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)5.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)6.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)7.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)8.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)9.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)10.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)11.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)12.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)13.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)14.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)15.jpg racegame(6-23-2006)16.jpg Race Game for a Heartland 1050 Refrigerator, Scuba Gear, John Deere Gator, and a Grandfather Clock (September 19, 2006, #3682K) racegamejohndeeregator1.jpg racegamejohndeeregator2.jpg racegamejohndeeregator3.jpg racegamejohndeeregator4.jpg racegamejohndeeregator5.jpg racegamejohndeeregator6.jpg racegamejohndeeregator7.jpg racegamejohndeeregator8.jpg racegamejohndeeregator9.jpg racegamejohndeeregator10.jpg racegamejohndeeregator11.jpg racegamejohndeeregator12.jpg racegamejohndeeregator13.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 8, 2007, #4025K) racegame(6-8-2007)1.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)2.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)3.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)4.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)5.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)6.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)7.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)8.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)9.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)10.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)11.jpg racegame(6-8-2007)12.jpg A Technical Win in Race Game featuring a Barefoot Contestant (July 15, 2008, #4422K) racegametechnicalwin2008-1.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-2.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-3.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-4.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-5.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-6.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-7.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-8.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-9.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-10.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-11.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-12.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-13.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-14.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-15.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-16.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-17.jpg racegametechnicalwin2008-18.jpg|It seems like the operator of Race Game had goofed up. racegametechnicalwin2008-19.jpg|On her second try, she had 2 right but the monitor accidentally displayed "1". So, they have decided to give Jana all 4 prizes. Race Game for a Set of Giovanna Caracas Wheels/Tires, Ping Pong Table, Greenspeed GTI Recumbent Bike, and a MacBook (April 21, 2010, #5133K) racegame(4-21-2010)1.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)2.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)3.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)4.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)5.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)6.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)7.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)8.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)9.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)10.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)11.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)12.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)13.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)14.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)15.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)16.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)17.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)18.jpg racegame(4-21-2010)19.jpg A Technical Win in Race Game (June 1, 2011, #5593K) racegametechnicalwin2011-1.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-2.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-3.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-4.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-5.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-6.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-7.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-8.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-9.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-10.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-11.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-12.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-13.jpg racegametechnicalwin2011-14.jpg|But, wait a minute. On Judith's first turn, for whatever reason, she threw the price tags on the floor in front of the stands. This caused confusion with the jukebox showing 0 right when she actually had 1 right. Since this may have disadvantaged her, they have decided to give Judith all 4 prizes. Sharon's Four Car Win! (September 19, 2011, #5631K) racegame4cars1.jpg racegame4cars2.jpg Race Game with Cars 1.jpg Race Game with Cars 2.jpg racegame4cars3.jpg racegame4cars4.jpg racegame4cars5.jpg racegame4cars6.jpg Race Game with Cars 3.jpg Race Game with Cars 4.jpg racegame4cars7.jpg racegame4cars8.jpg racegame4cars9.jpg racegame4cars10.jpg racegame4cars11.jpg From Halloween 2011 (#5691K) racegamehalloween2011-1.jpg racegamehalloween2011-2.jpg racegamehalloween2011-3.jpg racegamehalloween2011-4.jpg racegamehalloween2011-5.jpg racegamehalloween2011-6.jpg racegamehalloween2011-7.jpg racegamehalloween2011-8.jpg racegamehalloween2011-9.jpg racegamehalloween2011-10.jpg racegamehalloween2011-11.jpg racegamehalloween2011-12.jpg racegamehalloween2011-13.jpg racegamehalloween2011-14.jpg racegamehalloween2011-15.jpg racegamehalloween2011-16.jpg racegamehalloween2011-17.jpg racegamehalloween2011-18.jpg racegamehalloween2011-19.jpg racegamehalloween2011-20.jpg racegamehalloween2011-21.jpg racegamehalloween2011-22.jpg Jerry Plays Race Game Barefoot (March 17, 2014, #6661K) racegamejerry1.jpg racegamejerry2.jpg racegamejerry3.jpg racegamejerry4.jpg racegamejerry5.jpg racegamejerry6.jpg racegamejerry7.jpg racegamejerry8.jpg racegamejerry9.jpg racegamejerry10.jpg racegamejerry11.jpg racegamejerry12.jpg racegamejerry13.jpg racegamejerry14.jpg racegamejerry15.jpg racegamejerry16.jpg racegamejerry17.jpg racegamejerry18.jpg Race Game's Only Loss in Season 46 (October 18, 2017, #8053K) racegame (10-18-2017) 1.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 2.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 3.jpg Racegame2017.png racegame (10-18-2017) 4.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 5.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 6.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 7.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 8.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 9.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 10.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 11.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 12.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 13.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 14.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 15.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 16.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 17.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 18.jpg racegame (10-18-2017) 19.jpg Dorcas' Disastrous Wipeout (January 31, 2019, #8604K) racegamedorcas1.jpg racegamedorcas2.jpg racegamedorcas3.jpg racegamedorcas4.jpg racegamedorcas5.jpg racegamedorcas6.jpg racegamedorcas7.jpg racegamedorcas8.jpg racegamedorcas9.jpg racegamedorcas10.jpg racegamedorcas11.jpg racegamedorcas12.jpg racegamedorcas13.jpg racegamedorcas14.jpg A 6th Grader Plays Race Game (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) racegame6thgrader1.jpg racegame6thgrader2.jpg racegame6thgrader3.jpg racegame6thgrader4.jpg racegame6thgrader5.jpg racegame6thgrader6.jpg racegame6thgrader7.jpg racegame6thgrader8.jpg racegame6thgrader9.jpg racegame6thgrader10.jpg racegame6thgrader11.jpg racegame6thgrader12.jpg racegame6thgrader13.jpg racegame6thgrader14.jpg racegame6thgrader15.jpg racegame6thgrader16.jpg racegame6thgrader17.jpg Race Game for a Trailmaster 150XRS Go-Kart, an LG All-in-One Washer & Dryer, Bowflex Smart Dumbbells, and Canon DSLR Digital Camera with Light Kit (May 22, 2019, #8763K, aired out of order on May 13, originally rescheduled to air on May 15) racegame(5-13-2019)1.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)2.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)3.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)4.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)5.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)6.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)7.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)8.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)9.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)10.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)11.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)12.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)13.jpg racegame(5-13-2019)14.jpg Music Race Game (January 24, 2020, #8995K) musicracegame1.jpg musicracegame2.jpg musicracegame3.jpg musicracegame4.jpg musicracegame5.jpg musicracegame6.jpg musicracegame7.jpg musicracegame8.jpg musicracegame9.jpg musicracegame10.jpg musicracegame11.jpg musicracegame12.jpg musicracegame13.jpg musicracegame14.jpg musicracegame15.jpg musicracegame16.jpg musicracegame17.jpg musicracegame18.jpg Custom Pictures Ace.png Spec-1567473244.jpg racegame0.png racegame1.png racegame2.png racegame4.png YouTube Videos The first time Race Game was played for cars, with the contestant winning them all (September 19, 2011, #5631K) A Perfect Race Game Win from 2013 (November 5, 2013, #6482K) A Perfect Race Game Win from 2014 (April 18, 2014, #6705K) Another Perfect Race Game Win from 2014 (June 25, 2014, #6803K, aired out of order on June 26) A Race Game Win with 12 Seconds Left! (September 29, 2014, #6821K) An Awesome Race Game Win with 23 Seconds Left! (October 27, 2014, #6861K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Timed Games Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:No Penalty for a Wrong Guess Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"R" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:August Pricing Games Category:Not Looking At The Crowd Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games Category:Make-a-Match Games Category:45-second Pricing Games